


南欧传输线

by Tremella



Series: 南欧传输线 [2]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: 1941, Balkan - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“另外一次，吉勒姆与其说是出于对目前工作的劲头，不如说是出于怀恋过去，他翻阅战时圆场海外活动记录，在两份记录中两次见到了海顿的工作姓名：一九四一年他在海尔福特河口指挥法国渔船；同一年，以吉姆·普莱多为助手，从巴尔干到马德里布置了一条南欧传输线。”<br/>其实就是个愚蠢的PWP，任务什么的都是瞎胡闹。</p>
            </blockquote>





	南欧传输线

比尔的字典中从来没有“不合时宜”这个词，所以他现在在阿尔巴尼亚都拉斯市中心一处破旧的阁楼里吻着吉姆。他们明天将从这里乘一艘可靠的商船启程跨越亚得里亚海，到达意大利半岛那个可笑的鞋跟处。他们花了一些时间拉尼克斯船长入伙——当然他们很早就制定了一系列说辞，这叫吉姆觉得他们才是邪恶的一方——但是比尔说，正义的劝导比魔鬼的诱惑孱弱得多，所以对待这个家伙要按着他比尔的方法来——比尔擅长这个。  
当那个在亚得里亚海穿梭了几十年的老船长尼克斯在比尔的一套说辞中答应，为了大英帝国，为了他自己的理想，成就一番大事业，在枪林弹雨之中为他们传送东边来的情报的时候，老船长已然喝得脸和胡子一样红了。吉姆劝他不要再喝了，毕竟他们明天还要启程出海。意大利占据着的阿尔巴尼亚即将与希腊开战，他们需要迅速离开——确切说是迅速把情报传输线布好，从巴尔干到马德里。  
老船长给两个年轻人一人一个混杂着烟酒机油和甘草味的拥抱，说了声明天见，就留下比尔和吉姆两人在酒吧中。  
比尔看了吉姆一眼，这样的神情吉姆很熟悉，在他们在牛津时代初识之时，比尔就会在想到了一个绝妙的笑话，或者完成一幅令他满意的画作时对吉姆露出这样的笑，他的自信心仿佛要溢出来，但是那么好看。吉姆不由得皱起了眉头。  
“哦，吉米，你又在皱眉头，这会叫你老得快。咱们完成得很好，理应在这里再喝上几杯庆祝一番。”  
“是，咱们很成功，多亏了你。不，比尔，我觉得我不能再喝了——你也是。”吉姆想把对方干脆直接拉出这间酒吧。  
“好的，听你的。”比尔从凳子上摇头晃脑地下来，“不过我不赞同的是，这次任务你可是功不可没，要不是你看出来老尼克斯是可以被我们……”  
“不要说啦，快回去。”吉姆红了脸，不知是酒精作用还是怎样，他手抓着比尔的肩膀把他往酒吧外面推。  
1941年初春的巴尔干半岛还挺冷，他们裹好了自己的大衣走在黑暗中。意大利占领军并没有实行宵禁，但是街上人确实不多。而他们的临时住所离得不远，拐了几个弯就到了。

他们跌跌撞撞沿着吱呀作响的木楼梯上到顶楼，并没有交谈，只是间或发出几声愚蠢的笑声。  
阁楼的地板踩上去也吱扭吱扭的，老好人吉姆庆幸他们楼下的住户由于害怕开战已经搬迁到了乡下老家。但他没想到比尔在把门锁上之后就抓着他的肩膀，把他顶到破得要掉渣的墙壁上，开始吻他，他在木地板上踩出了散乱的声音。  
“比尔……哦……咱们，可以等到回英国，再……”  
“那太晚了。”比尔从他嘴边向下移动，沿着下颌骨向下，到喉结。吉姆还在喋喋不休地抱怨着，他咬住对方的喉结，感受着皮肤下声带的颤动。  
吉姆知道他无法推开比尔，虽然他的体格比对方强壮。但是他不能，他从来就不能。他犹豫了一下，只是伸出手，隔着呢子大衣抚上比尔的后背。  
“并且太冷了——你又不叫我再喝些酒……”比尔解开吉姆的领口，在锁骨附近蹭着，“天杀的暖气早就坏掉了，我怎么能睡觉。”  
吉姆刚想反驳，他们前几天不也是这样地睡觉了么，倒没听到他有什么抱怨。但是话到了嘴边，却换成了：“好吧……比尔，都听你的。”

他们倒在冰冷的床上，上面的被子又冷又硬，但是低温好处就是，这破东西不会散发出什么可怕的气味。  
比尔急切地扒掉吉姆的外套——他们从进屋到现在连外套也没顾上脱，虽然屋里的气温可能确实更适合穿着外套。然后是毛衣和衬衫，以及裤子。他自己把自己脱光，然后一把拽过来那个被子，盖在自己身上，顺便也把自己压在吉姆身上。  
他的忠心耿耿的朋友温顺地在他身下，半闭着眼睛。他和吉姆在牛津时就开始做这样的事了，在比尔的“帮助”下，他早就不是什么处男，但是在比尔凑近他的时候还会闭上眼睛。比尔舔着吉姆的睫毛，似乎是想让那双榛子色的漂亮眼睛再次为他睁开。  
吉姆把手轻轻搭在比尔的肩膀和后背上，年轻的身体触感很好——当然吉姆确实是没经历过什么别的人，他只有比尔。  
比尔在被子下用胯顶着吉姆，他们的 髋骨摩擦在一起。吉姆的手梳理着比尔柔软的卷发，而比尔则把手放在了他们两人之间，握着两根半硬的阴茎撸动着。  
“吉姆，我能……”比尔问着。吉姆不知道比尔是否已经意识到，他不可能回绝比尔。他只是点了点头，这在在昏暗的灯光下看得并不明显。比尔起身想去找些能够使用的润滑品，犹豫了一下，才钻出被窝和吉姆的怀抱——因为太冷了，但是他还是没把被子裹在身上，只是光着屁股去他们的急救箱子里翻找着。他翻出一管挫伤用的软膏，回到床上，笑着对吉姆说：“看起来很不禁用，咱们这一趟要省着点了。”  
吉姆转身趴过去，把头枕在胳膊上。比尔掀开被子又钻进来，他先捏了捏吉姆的屁股，然后就在黑暗中做着扩张。吉姆压抑着自己的声音——他本就不是在这种事情上聒噪的人，不像比尔，他可以夸张得如同歌剧女演员——但是生理性的反应还是有的，并且比尔的技术确实很不错。他在比尔看不到的地方又拧紧了眉头。  
比尔插进来的时候吉姆抓紧了枕头。他把脸埋在枕头里，那东西脏哄哄的，他觉得鼻子里已然进了进了不少尘土。比尔却从他脑袋旁抓住他的一只手，放到一边，并扣住手指。比尔的胯部慢慢摆动着。比尔总是这样，什么事情都不紧不慢。他俯下身去，仿佛在品尝一个美味佳肴般地用嘴蹭过吉姆温暖的后背，在咬着那结实的肌肉时他感受到了自己的阴茎被绞得更紧。  
吉姆的阴茎蹭着本就肮脏的床单，他摩擦着自己，觉得能够就这么射出来。床单蹭上点前列腺液还凑合但是他不能就这样射在上面他焦急地想着。  
“比尔……你，你能去拿些厕所纸，我要……我将要……不能在……”亏了比尔理解了他的意思，但是他现在一百个不愿意从吉姆身上起身去厕所拿什么纸。他只是捞起吉姆的身子掰着那两条长腿，把他整个人翻过来。  
吉姆的阴茎可怜兮兮地搭在小腹上流着前列腺液，眼眶也发红而湿漉漉的，如同一只受惊的鹿。比尔一只手搂起吉姆的一条腿，一只手则撸动着对方的阴茎。吉姆用小臂把自己的脸挡住——而后又被比尔拽下来，“吉米，听话，叫我看着你……”

“我们能打赢这场战争。”他们最终采取了最不污染被单的方式，射在了对方的身上。而后才去把身子清理干净。之后，裹紧了被子，还要搂着着吉姆的比尔，这样说道，“万一我们的线路无法成功——虽然我觉得我们一定会成功——还有孟席斯搞的那什么密码破解，听说他们现在已经将要成功了……”比尔絮絮叨叨地说着，吉姆有一搭没一搭地答应着，天佑国王什么的，这时候大英帝国这个字眼还不太是一个脏话，他们还在最好的时候。


End file.
